The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing have been needed.
For example, in the course of integrated circuit evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while feature size (i.e., the smallest component or line that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs, but needs to be matched by improvements in the fabrication process. For instance, many fabrication processes utilize a photomask to form a pattern during photolithography. The pattern may contain a pattern of designed circuits that will be transferred onto a semiconductor wafer. However, because of the increasingly small patterns that are to be used during photolithography, photomasks have generally needed increasingly high resolutions.